Bio Hunter Silva
is a mechanical assassin created during the Bio Civil War by the faction; after the planet's fall, he later becomes a major wild card in the battle between the Biomen and the Neo Empire Gear. Character History Silva is built alongside the gigantic robot Balzion as the ultimate secret weapon of the Anti-Bio Union during their war with the Bio Peace Union 500 years in the past. His main objective is to track down and destroy any and all Bio Particles he comes across regardless of what it is or who or what possesses them. When the war ultimately destroys Bio in the end, Silva and Balzion escape at the same time as the Bio Peace Union's Bio Robo and the robot assistant Peebo; they mean to continue tracking them and any other Bio Particles down, but are ultimately separated, with Balzion ending up on Earth and Silva spending the next five-hundred years wandering to find his missing machine to continue his singular mission. Silva finally tracks Balzion to Earth during the war between Bioman and Gear on the planet, immediately making an impression by stealing a Neo Mecha Gigan from Neograd and attacking Bioman upon first notice due to tracking their Bio Particles instantly. While initially scared of Silva due to his impact during the Bio Civil War, Peebo tries to reason with the enemy to explain that the war was long over and that he did not have to continue his hatred and mission; however with Silva only concerned with his objective of finding Balzion and destroying Bio Particles, he could not be reasoned with. Meanwhile seeing Silva as both a potential ally and a potential nuisance to his own mission, Gear's leader Doctor Man tries to use Silva and his missions to advance his own goals, trying to assist in the search for Balzion while simultaneously hoping to track it down on its own and eliminate Silva for his own goals to prove his genius to the world. Ultimately when Balzion is finally found near a certain cave housing the second lab of Professor Shibata, Silva begins to reach out and attempt to gain Balzion for his own even as Bioman and Gear try to stop him. When Professor Shibata stands up to him, Silva shoots him with his Bi Buster, revealing him to be a Mecha Human. When Balzion is finally revealed, Silva gains access to it and begins his ultimate battle with Bio Robo; but is stopped when Gear's Monster performs a suicide attack using Super Megas to capture the mecha, which at the same time captures Silva and carries him to Neograd for further analysis. Silva ultimately escapes from Doctor Man's control and tries to retake Balzion when Farrah takes it out to fight Bioman, but she sacrifices her life to make sure that he doesn't get it back. Realizing that he had to break into Neograd to get Balzion, Silva reclaims the Mecha Human Prince in order to restore it and try to use its knowledge of Neograd to reach his mecha. However Shuichi Kageyama (the actual son of Doctor Man) disguises as Prince and sneaks in instead in order to help Bioman and try to save his father and Professor Shibata. Ultimately Silva gets an open invitation to reclaim his mecha when Mason, the last member of the Big Three, brings it out to deal with the invading Bioman at the Gear base. When Silva confronts him, he uses his spikes to assassinate the last of Doctor Man's servants and finally reclaims Balzion for his own. Forced into a final showdown with Bio Robo, Silva continues to show the equal power that both sides had, not able to defeat the Bio Peace Union's weapons as Bioman was unable to show superiority to Balzion. However at a critical moment, Bio Robo teleports Peebo from Bio Base and makes it merge with a power unit, rapidly increasing the Bio Particles within to maximum. With the combined power of Bioman, Peebo and Bio Robo, the team uses a fully-charged Bio Particle Cut to finally destroy Balzion and deliver the fatal blow to Silva. As he departs his mecha, he continues to proclaim his mission of searching and destroying Bio Particles before blowing up, bringing an end to the Anti-Bio Union's ultimate assassin. Arsenal * Silva is a living mechanical weapon, empowered by the Anti-Bio Particles within his body with eyes that can track down Bio Particles in an instant; once found, he immediately is directed to destroy, regardless of who or what possesses them. His main weapons include spears equipped in his elbows that he can fire at an opponent, as well as his Bi Buster gun, filled with a high concentration of Anti-Bio Particles meant to disable or ultimately kill beings with Bio Particles in them. Turboranger clipshow Bio Hunter Silva appears in the clips from Choudenshi Bioman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Super Hero Taisen He returned in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen as a member of the Dai-Zangyack, a villain alliance lead by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red) for the invasion of the Kamen Rider universe, under the new name of . He also possesses the means to fuse the Gigant Horse of Dai-Zangyack with Dai-Shocker's Crisis Fortress into a Big Machine mech. He was later destroyed by the GokaiGalleon Buster's Tajadol Charge when the Gokaigers take the form of Kamen Rider OOO's Combos through Gokai Changes. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Bio Hunter Silva is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Behind the scenes Portrayal Bio Hunter Silva was voiced by . Kazuo Hayashi reprised the role in Super Hero Taisen. In Super Hero Taisen, Rider Hunter Silva's suit actor was . Notes *In the Bioman dub, his English version name is Silver and his mecha is Bio Destroyer. *According to Yutaka Izubuchi, the character designer who created Silva, his design and function was based on Hakaider from the Android Kikaider tokusatsu series. *In the Philippine-English language of Bioman, he is voiced by Danny Deopante. Appearances Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Traitors Category:Deceased Sentai Villains